L'Histoire au cinéma
by Iroko
Summary: Le trio a vu le premier film des Animaux fantastiques. Réactions SANS SPOIL sur cette idée du Ministère de la Magie d'utiliser les moldus pour un nouveau genre de cours d'Histoire.


Blabla de l'auteur : allez voir le film, il est trop bien ! * saute partout *

 **L'Histoire au cinéma  
**

Trois jeunes adultes sortirent du cinéma. A priori, ils n'avaient rien qui les différenciaient des autres personnes qui quittaient le théâtre des rêves. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils engagés dans une ruelle vide qu'ils disparurent... pour réapparaître derrière le saule - non cogneur - du petit jardin d'une charmante maisonnette dans laquelle ils rentrèrent bien vite, le froid de novembre commençait à bien se faire sentir. Ce n'est qu'après s'être débarrassés de leurs manteaux et avoir pris confortablement place dans un canapé moelleux, que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger partagèrent leurs avis sur le film qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Wo.

\- Tu l'as dit. C'était génial.

\- Cette idée de filer comme script soit-disant inventé de l'histoire ancienne du côté magique est peut-être risquée mais le résultat est époustouflant.

\- J'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment les moldus peuvent fabriquer des créatures qu'ils ne connaissent pas et les flimer.

\- **Fil** mer. Pour faire simple, ils les dessinent dans les ordinateurs qui peuvent alors les faire bouger et les filmer comme on anime un patronus par exemple. Quant au risque il a été soigneusement calculé. Avec l'avancé de leurs technologies et surtout les vidéos mémorisées et partagées en 2 secondes, c'est une utopie de penser qu'on réussira pour toujours à garantir le secret magique. On ne peut pas oubliéter le monde entier et les mémoires informatiques. En intégrant dans la mémoire collective des moldus la véritable histoire de la magie en tant qu'œuvre d'invention, ça nous permet au moins qu'ils connaissent notre histoire et de partir plus vite sur des discutions d'alliés se connaissant l'un l'autre le jour où nous échoueront à pouvoir oubliéter une infraction.

\- Et puis même pour les sorciers, c'est intéressant pour découvrir notre propre histoire.

\- Ouais, rien à voir avec les cours soporifiques de Bins. J'espère qu'ils ne lui demanderont jamais son avis pour le sujet des prochains films.

\- En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir le suivant, l'Histoire est très intéressante quand elle est au cinéma, enfin au moins tant qu'ils décideront pas de faire notre période, pas envie de refaire la une des journaux, des deux côtés en plus, même s'il s'agira de la tête d'un acteur moldu.

\- Ce serait trop risqué de faire le passé proche, les moldus pourraient faire des recoupements. Pour le passé lointain, on peut compter que la majeure partie d'entre eux aient été aussi intéressés que vous d'eux lors de leurs cours d'histoire. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez sans doute pas trouvé cela aussi intéressant s'ils avaient décidé de juste suivre le professeur Dragonneau dans ses études des créatures magiques, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a des problèmes et de l'action que vous êtes aussi extatiques.

\- C'est sûr que si il avait passé tout le film à parler à une créature pour l'apprivoiser, surtout un botruc, ça aurait fini par être presque aussi ennuyeux que Bins. D'toute façon c'est l'Histoire avec un grand H, pas un cours de magicologie.

\- Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, surtout pour nous qui n'avons pas pris les ASPIC de soins au créatures magiques.

\- C'est sûr qu'on a découvert quelques créatures. Et on en sait plus sur le grand-père du petit-ami de Luna.

\- Et je suis curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'est passé après. Bins radotait toujours les mêmes choses et ne sortaient pas souvent de ses guerres gobelines.

\- J'avoue, et c'est assez visuel et mémorable, on n'approfondit peut-être pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants mais les informations les plus importantes ressortent bien, surtout pour les gens incapables d'apprécier d'ouvrir un livre. Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la baguette pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Le final m'a donné faim, alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me proposer, elle va servir à mon souper. Et puis la digestion ça endort, j'ai bien besoin de ça vu comment le flim m'a excité.

\- Le **film**. Comme si tu n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle excuse pour ton appétit de géant.

\- Je t'assure que Graup mange beaucoup plus que moi. Et tant que le lit ne craque pas...

\- Hum, je pense que je vais vous laisser, mon propre lit m'attend. C'était un plaisir de voir ce cours d'histoire avec vous, c'était un peu comme si on était de retour à Poudlard.

\- Tu as raison. C'est nostalgique de se retrouver ainsi tous les trois à suivre une nouvelle aventure. Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne Hermione.

\- Bonch nuit fieux frère, chomps.

\- Bonne nuit, nifleur de cuisine.

\- Hé !

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
